


Miami Heat

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Meis is dominant, Miami Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: "Be good for me, I need you." Meis said, though his words were filled with love and lust his voice was firm and steady, expecting Gueira to heed his every demand out here. Gueira was more than willing to do just that for him.This is a Miami/Meis fic! Using the Headcanon that the Mad Burnish Armor is more like a body than a suit they wear.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Meis/Miami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Miami Heat

Gueira panted heavily, groaning from the feeling of Meis' hand wrapped tightly around his horn, crouched over to meet Meis' height as he was dragged across the dry desert. His horn hurt from the firm grasp, it being one of the more sensitive parts of Miami's armor. They'd just finished a mission with the Mad Burnish, coming back from the city they'd burnt and raided for more supplies. Both high off the adrenaline, Meis had promised Gueira a good fucking.

Leading Gueira behind a building far enough from their home base for what little privacy they could get, Gueira felt himself already excited for what was to come. Finally Meis stopped walking, turning to face Miami for the first time since he'd grabbed his horn and told him they were going to fuck.

"Be good for me, I need you." Meis said, though his words were filled with love and lust his voice was firm and steady, expecting Gueira to heed his every demand out here. Gueira was more than willing to do just that for him, he'd be vibrating if it weren't for the hand still tightly holding him in place. 

Meis smirked as he let go of his horn, Gueira immediately looking up to meet his gaze only for it to be forced right back down as Meis lifted his foot to push Gueira's snout down into the dirt below.

"Wait." Meis commanded, sadistic grin pulling the corners of his thin lips. Gueira whined, he hated waiting, having worked himself up with fantasies as Meis pulled him to the remote location they were now at, he wanted to take Meis now! Shred his clothes off with his claws and take what he rightfully deserved after such a successful raid. But Meis was the one to dictate that, always inflicting harsh punishment when Gueira went against his orders.

It felt like forever there, sitting on all fours as Meis kept his face trained to the ground. He tried to look up, wanting to see what was written on Meis' face. He always looked pleased when he pushed Gueira into line. Every time he tried to look up though, Meis just pushed against him harder, making sure Gueira stayed in position.

Finally the boot was removed, but Gueira knew to stay still until he was told otherwise, not wanting to risk messing up so soon. He was already struggling to keep himself still even when Meis' boot had forced him to do so.

"Get up." 

At the command Gueira immediately looked up, stomach flipping as he saw the small upward twitch in the corner of Meis' lips. He pushed himself off the ground, moving to stand before Meis spoke again and made him freeze. 

"No, sit." 

Gueira immediately plopped right back down, knees bent as he sat in a squat and waited for his next demand. Meis moved forward, tenderly cupping the sides of Miami's face and leading it forward, giving the small ridge on top a sweet peck.

"Open up now." Meis purred, pushing into the sides of Miami's jaw with his thumbs to force the jaw open. He hummed happily as Gueira opened his mouth for him, carefully sliding his thumbs against the smooth canines. Gueira breathed out, hot wet air hitting Meis in the face.

"I know you can open wider than that." Meis continued, pushing the upper jaw up higher. Gueira strained to loosen his jaw and keep it open for him. 

"More, Gueira, show me your mouth." 

"-eis" Gueira struggled to speak, not wanting to hurt Meis' hands by shutting his mouth. 

"No talking." Meis demanded, voice and expression firm as his eyebrows furrowed together in slight annoyance.

Meis ran his thumbs over the sharp teeth, keeping Gueira's jaw open with the rest of his fingers. Unable to even swallow, saliva pooled in Miami's mouth.

"You're so disgusting, look at this." Meis shook his head, moving his hand to push down Miami's bottom lip, exposing his bright gums and letting the drool that had been puddling up in the dip, slide down his jaw and dribble down to the sandy ground below them. 

"-ary" Gueira attempted to apologize. 

"Didn't I say no talking?" Meis hissed, hand reaching in to grab at Miami's saliva coated tongue.

"You've lost your privileges, keep your tongue out until I say so." Meis said, giving the muscle a slight pull for added emphasis, "Got it?"

Gueira whined, giving the slightest nod of his head to affirm he'd understood. Meis stared at him in uncertainty for a few seconds before releasing his jaw completely.

"Take off my pants." Meis instructed, gesturing down to his waist. Gueira moved forward, large hands carefully making their way to Meis' hips. He pushed up the bottom of his shirt, finding the belt that'd been hidden beneath. He almost cried out upon seeing it, already knowing he wouldn't be able to undo it. 

Meis stared at him expectancy, foot starting to tap against the ground in impatience. Gueira couldn't keep him waiting, taking his claws he tried to lift the buckle only for it to fall right back out of the grasp he's barely managed to gain in the first place. 

"You're fumbling like a virgin, haven't you ever taken off a goddamn pair of pants before?" Meis growled out, voice sounding pissed but expression not matching his tone in the slightest. He looked rather pleased at Gueira's inability to remove his belt, wide smirk on his lips and condescending eyes staring down at him. Gueira panicked, fumbling with the buckle as he tried hard not to rip Meis' clothes with his sharp claws. This form hadn't been made for this sort of task, yet Meis thoroughly enjoyed making him do it anyway. Meis could feel the body heat radiating off Miami in shame as he struggled, Meis letting him continue to grow more and more embarrassed and panicked with his motions. In his concentration, Gueira didn't even notice his tongue slip back into his mouth and his jaw shut as he tried to focus. 

A hand slammed over his head, covering the vents needed to breath with when his mouth was closed. 

"I didn't say you could have your tongue back, open up." Meis growled. Unable to argue, Gueira forced himself to open his jaw once again, despite making it harder for him to see what he was doing with his hands. Meis scoffed at the poor effort.

"I have to do everything for you, don't I? Just sit there and keep your mouth open for me." Meis spat out, face still betraying his bite still as he continued grinning down at Miami.

Meis unbuckled his belt, slowly slipping his pants down his hips, just enough to free his cock to the warm air around them, made warmer by Gueira's hot breath that sped up as he watched Meis pull himself out. 

"Don't bite me," Meis reminded, "I know you get excited."

Meis moved forward, guiding himself towards Miami's face, moving his cock onto the warm wet tongue waiting for him. He hummed in approval as he scooted closer, pushing himself further onto the mattress of flesh so willingly taking him. He felt it rise under him, desperate to help get him off. 

"Don't move, just let me use you." Meis said sternly. He moved his hips forward, then back, rubbing his cock over the ridge on Gueira's wide tongue. His own breath increased at the feeling, not enough to get himself off with but enough to feel the pleasure coursing through him as he moved. 

"Shit-" he whined softly, hips jutting forward, "Eat me out." 

Meis' cheeks were flushed deep red as he used Miami's mouth for his own pleasure, wanting more of the sensations and knowing Miami's tongue knew exactly how to give him what he needed. 

The tongue curled up under him, searching for the entrance he was being allowed into. Meis moved closer, pushing his pants down more to make it easier for Miami to get to. Gueiras large fingers wrapped around Meis' thighs, pulling him flush against his head so he could find what he was looking for. Upon finding the small dip, he swirled his tongue around it, feeling up the shape and committing it to memory. Meis moaned softly, hands grabbing onto Miami's horns to keep himself steady as the slicked muscle pushed itself inside him. 

Miami strained to open his mouth wider, needing Meis practically inside his jaw in order to tongue fuck him properly. He moved his tongue in quick thrusts, knowing exactly how to make Meis come undone for him. The heavy pants and unfiltered moans coming from Meis’ lips told him he was doing well. He worked hard to get as deep into his hole as possible, feeling it stretch around him. 

Drool poured out the sides of Miami's mouth, tongue coating itself in saliva as it moved in and out, keeping Meis nice and slick for easier access. Miami choked on his own spit, struggling to keep his mouth open as to not accidentally sink his teeth into Meis' legs as he pleasured him. Lewd wet sounds of Miami licking and prodding into Meis' hole filled the air, accompanied with Meis' moans as the man's grip tightened on Miami's horns, body bending over his face as he struggled to maintain his own composer. 

Meis suddenly pushed hard against Miami’s horns, forcing himself away from Gueira and trying to balance on now unsteady legs. 

"I'm not coming from just that." He panted out, working hard to regain control of both himself and the situation. His lips curled into a snarl, parting in disgust. 

"You got my pants wet." He complained as he shoved them down and off his legs entirely. He kicked them off to the side and moved closer to Gueira once again, "That was pretty good though, I'll let it slide."

He planted another gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, humming sweetly as he began pressing soft kisses down his snout and across his jaw. When he ran out of armor to kiss, he simply moved to his tongue, giving it a few pecks before parting his lips. 

Gueiras tongue flickered excitedly as he realized what was going on. Meis had hardly managed to make it more than a few kisses down before Gueira was pushing his tongue into the parted lips to explore the sweet taste awaiting him. 

Meis groaned as the tongue invaded his mouth, suddenly understanding Gueira's previous struggle as his jaw was forced open by the unexpected, but welcomed intrusion. Meis adjusted quickly, running his own tongue against Gueira's until his was pressed flat against the bottom of his mouth by Miami's larger one. 

Meis struggled to breath, pulling away with a cough, wiping the saliva that had gathered on his chin off with a smirk, unsure who's it even was.

"Eager are we?" 

Gueira whined, tired of being teased so mercilessly, being pushed away each time his excitement was built up. His body moved instinctively, wanting to pull Meis' closer and bring them both to completion. 

"Stay." Meis commanded, voice suddenly stern again, "Remember who's in charge here." 

Gueira's body slouched in slight disappointment, only perking up as Meis took a step closer and chuckled softly to himself.

"I wonder what the rest of the Mad Burnish would think seeing you like this? On your knees in front of me, taking commands like a dog on a leash." Meis purred happily, enjoying the way Miami's body grew warmer at the words, a felt but unseen blush. Meis put his hands on warm shoulders, sweetly caressing the armor. 

"You're burning with shame. Are you mad? Of course not." Meis laughed softly, eyes staring fervidly into Miami's face, "You like this. If you didn't you'd push me off, you're stronger than me in this form, but you won't do it." 

Gueira opened his mouth, a soft sound escaping as he tried to defend himself before Meis silenced him by simply raising his hand.

"See? You really are like a dog. You'll do anything I ask, won't you?" Meis shook his head, "You're so pathetic, can't even stand up for yourself."

Meis' hand trailed up his body, carefully running over each ridge and bump of the armor, making his way up his neck and soon tilting his head up so he could meet his gaze. 

"You were meant to take my orders." Meis says softly, an almost loving tone behind the demeaning words. Gueira swallowed thickly, giving a small nod in compliance.

"Good boy. Now lay down for me, on your back. I'll give you your treat now." Meis hummed, giving Miami's chin a small scratch with his finger. 

Once Gueira was down, laying excitedly, body twitching with anticipation as Meis moved himself between his legs. He took his time, open palms caressing the smooth amor, paying extra attention to the more sensitive pink parts of the bodies carefully crafted design. He moved slowly, inching closer to Miami's groin and purring once he finally made it there. 

"You're so hard already, you love being pushed around. The big bad Mad Burnish leader on his back waiting for me." Meis chuckled, getting down on his knees in front of Miami's cock, watching it twitch at his warm breath hit the length. He held down Gueira's thighs to keep him still, but even keeping his legs pinned down he could feel Miami trying to push up, trying to hide himself. 

"Don't be so shy," Meis purred, "You've been wanting for this all day, haven't you? Don't hide from me now." 

Meis pushed harder, feeling the way his legs loosened under him at his words as Gueira offered himself to Meis completely. Taking just as much time as he had getting to Miami's cock, he ran his hands up and down its length, both hands cupped around the thick circumference as he stroked him. He opened his mouth, licking up the large shaft as he stroked the base.

Gueira groaned under his touch, legs trembling in pleasure even with the miniscule attention he was getting. Meis smirked, bringing his hands down to the end of his base. 

"We're just getting started." Meis purred, kissing gently down his cock as he made his way down to his balls.

"These are pretty sensitive, aren't they?" He asked, foundling the sack as Gueira groaned louder. Meis snickered softly, loving how he hardly had to do anything once Gueira was worked up like this.

"You better not cum from this, that'd be pretty embarrassing. You run the most feared terrorist group around but can't handle getting your balls rubbed?"

"Meis," Gueira groaned, hips arching up into Meis' touch. Meis just rolled his eyes, removing himself completely as he stood up. Honestly with Miami's size, he hadn't actually needed to be on his knees, leaning down would have been enough.

"Fine fine." Meis said with a soft sigh, climbing up onto Miami's thin stomach. He pushed himself down, ass rubbing against Miami's erection as he balanced himself on top of his body. With hands firmly planted on Miami's chest, Meis lifted his ass up. 

"Don't move." He reminded as he guided himself to the tip of Gueira's cock. They'd only done this a few times so far, but they'd quickly learned that Miami had to stay absolutely still for it to work. 

Meis pushed himself down, groaning as Miami's cock pushed into his hole. It was always difficult to start, the thick cock making Meis' hole strain as he stubbornly took it in further. His breath was heavy as he focused, urging himself to at least take another inch before he took a break to adjust.

Miami laid still, tense in fear of moving and hurting Meis but filled with the sensation of Meis tightly around him. He raised one of his hands up, laying it over one of Meis' in encouragement. Meis didn't say anything, but the small smile and the way his hips began to move up spoke more than any words could.

He moved his hips back down, slowly at first but soon picking up pace as he used Miami's dick to fuck himself.

"Gueira, fuck Gueira~!" He moaned out as he lost himself to the sensations. Miami's cock sent bolts up his spine, legs quivering as they threatened to give out and make Meis take him completely, something neither was sure he was even capable of. Gueira was feeling it too, hand lightly squeezing Meis' as he constantly reminded himself to stay still, to not squeeze too hard. The burnish were amazing at recovery when they got hurt, but in their different forms Gueira didn't want to take any chances.

Now getting his own needs satisfied, Meis wasn't shy with the praise pouring out of his mouth, "You feel so good's" and "I can't get enough of you's" that helped Miami keep his composure even though he was on the edge of losing himself to the feelings as well. 

"Meis-" he whined, hips jerking just enough to make Meis gasp, "Gonna-" Gueira couldn't finish his sentence but Meis understood enough to give an approving nod.

Miami's hot seed shot into him almost instantly, the thick cum filling and leaking out of his stuffed hole as he continued to ride to his own orgasm. He slammed his hips down as he reached it, white spilling onto the dark black armor below him, a loud husky moan ripping from his throat.

Gueira raised his hand towards him, helping Meis pull himself off the cock as his legs wobbled. He laid down across Miami's chest, ass leaking but purring happily as his body slowly relaxed. Meis felt the armor shift under him, slowly fading into ash as he got lowered down onto Gueira's body. He closed his eyes, smile on his lips as he gently traced shapes against Gueira's chest with his fingers.

"You obeyed so well today, Gueira." Meis hummed. Gueira grinned, turning to look down at the boy laying on him.

"Can I… Can I talk now?" Gueira asked, unsure if Meis was truly finished with him.

"Of course." Meis leaned up, kissing Gueira's jaw sweetly. Gueira loved him, he knew it through the way he acted. Full of respect and letting Meis take control like this, giving Meis power over some of his biggest insecurities knowing Meis had just as much respect and care for him to not cross any lines. 

"I love you." Gueira said, making sure his first permitted words were ones of love for his partner. Meis chuckled softly, pushing himself up just a bit to look down at Gueira's face. 

"I love you too, my little puppy." 

Gueira wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest and burying his face into the long silky hair. They laid there for a couple minutes, both working to regain their composure and bask in their affections before they had to clean up and make their way back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the GueiMeis Thot HQ for supporting me through writing this!! I appreciate everyone who went crazy when I posted about it and encouraged me to keep at it! Special thanks to Dev for bringing up the idea and supplying me with Miami headcanons to use!!


End file.
